


A Chance

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Series: Of Better Angels [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Infection, Love Traingles, Sci-Fi, Survival, Zombies, outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made the most out of the first half of their road to survival and found strength in each other. He was her wings, and she was his halo.</p><p>Merle gave his life to give Daryl a chance not to survive, Likewise so did Bree's Fiance Russell, they were not ment to survive, this chance that was given to them as so that they may live</p><p>And they will try to do more than that, they will try to thrive.</p><p>But is that possible in this world? when the Bad only gets worse? The Hard, Harder.</p><p>Bree and Daryl try to fly once more as they reach for a chance, that will seem to be slowly slipping away. it's now Rushing roulette its now a game of chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kid

It had only been a few months since Rick, Bree, Daryl, Michonne, Karen, Tyreese, and Sasha returned to the prison with the Woodbury survivors. Ever since then they had been going out on runs bringing back who they could determine to give back the chances spared to them. Bree walked along side Daryl, a large red pit behind her, Killer had rounded out she was no longer the emaciated female she had once been, but a bulky ginger ball of muscle. She supported a large black spiked collar and a rope leash. Daryl walked hand in hand with Bree as they looked out the gate. Hershel and Rick had started up a garden, and were growing crops, many of which had already growl very tall. “It’s amazing how fast this place is changing just with a little more help” Bree said her grey eyes scanning the Prison court yards. Daryl gave her hand a gentle squeeze “come on” He called leading her off “We gotta go do a run…Michonne and Pliny are waiting for us” he said, Bree nodded and followed his lead. “Killer go find Carl” Bree instructed and the large dog tore off happily barking.

Bree looked at a map as She, Daryl, Michonne and Pliny pulled over. “There’s supposed to be a small housing development up ahead…we can look there for more supplies” She said laying the map across Pliny’s beat up rusted car. A hidden classic under the rust. “Sounds good, it’s small so it might not have been hit already” Michonne said with a nodded. “So let’s head out” Daryl said folding up the map.

Bree hopped off of Daryl’s bike, “should we go in twos or stick together?” Pliny asked Bree looked to Daryl eye brows raised “what do you think two’s or fours?” she asked with a smug side smile. “With that look?” Daryl asked swinging his bow off his back. “Twos” Michonne laughed and shook her head “alright, you two behave” She called leading Pliny to a little pink house. “Of course!” Bree called turning to Daryl she pulled one of her two Riffles off of her back. “How about that cream house over there?” Daryl asked pointing to it. Bree nodded “let’s give it a go.”

Inside the house, it was oddly pristine, like whomever left, was hardly concerned about taking anything with them when the outbreak hit. “huh” Bree sighed lowering her riffle. “Oh we can bring back loads of stuff from this place” she said eyeballing everything. Daryl chuckled “don’t get greedy” He said Bree folded her arms “hey, it’s been a while since I could go shopping alright” She said taking a firm hold of her riffle she covered Daryl as he walked through the living room to the family room “this are my shopping malls” Bree added. “Daryl shook his head slightly smiling. He signaled to the first room on the left down the hall. Breed nodded “I got you” she whispered.

Daryl carefully slid his foot in the door, sliding it open quickly, he stuck the tip of his bow through the crack, and the swung the door open. Turning left and right, while Bree stood with her back to his, watching the rear, nothing was coming. “It’s clear” Daryl said entering. Bree kept watched at the door as He shifted around the room silently. It looked to be an office, and makeshift quest room with a day bed. Daryl started to look through the desk drawers. He took the battery out of the wireless mouse, and a small packet of batteries from the top drawer. He grabbed up note paper and pens, staples and a stapler. Glue, white out, paper clips, tacks, and tape, these things seemed off but they all had some impractically practical use. One would be surprised how many ways you can use staples, let alone note paper. For when times get tough in the wash room.

Daryl snatched out all of the wires and extension cords from the room “I think that’s it in here” He stated, Bree glanced back at him and nodded “wait fold the bedding, we’ll grab it on the way out” She called Daryl nodded handing her the small bag filled with the items he had gathered and went to the bed.

The second room was a whirl wind of a mess, the floor was covered in cloths, and it looked to be a little boy’s room. Once again Bree took watch “you think any of the kids would like a football?” Daryl asked holding up the long shaped toy “Sure I don’t see why not” Bree murmured her eyes glued to the hall. Daryl shrugged and stuffed it into the bag, he gathered any clothing that was in the drawers with hopes one of the boys back at the prison would be able to fit it. There wasn’t much way of comic books, the kid who used to live here was much more into sports, and Daryl did find a large case of Sports cards. Once gain he gather the wires from the room and took the batteries out of anything that required them.

The third room, was a little girls room “you take this one, I’ll keep watch” Daryl said switching places with Bree “alright” she grinned shaking open her bag. It was covered in pink and yellow this room. With daisy wallpaper. Bree started by folding up the bedding, and stuffing a small baby blanket in the bag, it was unfitting considering the room looked to belong to a girl who was maybe 6 or 7. The baby blanket was odd, but was nestled by a worn teddy bear and a naked doll, one that had been dressed and undressed many times its hair in knots from years of dress up. Bree smiled sadly and moved over towards a trunk.

Opening it a few moths flew out and lots of dust. Bree choked and bit waving the air free of it all “you ok?” Daryl asked glancing back for a moment, Bree coughed one last time “Yeah just dust” she grunted clearing her throat. Reaching her hand into the Trunk she pulled out a horse toy, reaching back into the trunk she pulled out another one, and another. The trunk was filled with them. Some plastic, some rubber, some plush, and some clay. Some of them had pose-able legs and bodies and others didn’t. Some of the horse toys had hair that you could play with and some had wings. Bree smiled and stuffed them all a way in the bag.

Bree’s eyes fell on a small pink vanity and she grinned, going over to it she opened the small box that sat on it, it looked like a jewelry box, but to her dismay as she opened the lid the box played a soft tune. “Shit!” he cursed quickly closing the box. Daryl’s eyes darted to the room across from him the master. He raised his bow ready. He waited, but nothing came, Daryl stepped out in the hallway he turned sharply and quickly fired his arrow as a walker gurgled immerging form the bathroom at the end of the hall. He stayed ready, nothing else came, with a sigh he returned to Bree. “I think that was the only one” he said, she nodded and tucked the music box away in the bag.

“Do me a favor and grab those stuffed animals, I’m going to clear out the closet” Bree said to him pointing to a few bears sitting on a low shelf. Daryl nodded and opened up his bag. Turning Bree opened the closet door carefully, she screamed and jumped back as a figure fell dead on the ground, a bullet hole in its head. “Bree!” Daryl called turning around swiftly “I’m alright!” Bree called looking at the dead thing with wide eyes “I’m okay just….freaked” She muttered Examining it, it wasn’t small not a little girl that’s for sure, but it was female. “What an idea for a grave” Bree muttered shaking her head, she kicked the body to the side and started filing her bag with clothing.

In the master, Bree pulled out a white muscle shirt from the drawer and smirked holding it up for Daryl to see he eyed it “it’s to small” he stated Bree shook her head “no it’s not…maybe a little but just a little” she said, Daryl raised a brow at her “come on please take it…” she paused and hugged the shirt “Humor me” she pouted before holding it out “you’ve bulked up quite a bit since the start of this” she mused now holding the shirt out absent mindedly. Daryl smirked and took the shirt shoving it into his bag “alright” he said turning to the drawers himself “but you gotta take this” He said holding up a fake silk night gown, it was a soft baby blue and very lacey. Bree scrunched up her nose “but!” she called Daryl laughed “No nighty…no tank” he reasoned, Bree sulked and snatched the night gown from him “fine” she grumbled “you could have at least picked the black one” she sighed as they continued combing through the room.

“Last stop” Daryl said as he and Bree had finished piling the bags and blankets at the door and readied into the kitchen. Daryl gathered Knives and pots, while Bree raided the cabinets. “well there’s a ton of caned veggies…guess no one wanted to take those when they left” Bree muttered stuffing the tenth can on canned beats into the bag, along with the tens of canned carrots, green beans, and potatoes she had found. Daryl had now moved to the pantry, “you looked in the wrong place” he said holding up a box of “Just Add Water” Pancake mix Bree grinned “good eye” she praised turning back to her cabinets, reaching into the far back she pulled out a small open box, inside was cough syrup, cold tablets, allergy medicine, a few inhalers, and some sleepy time tea. “Well I guess one day this will be useful” She muttered stuffing the box away too. “Hey” Daryl called as Bree hopped off of the counters she went to him as he pulled out a large tub from it pushing it out into the open.

Bree’s eyes grew large, and slowly a smile crept onto her face, it then turned into a hungry grin “Is that?” she asked hopeful as she saw packages and packages of bright red inside. Daryl nodded.  
“The Jerky jackpot” he said laughing at her delighted expression.

Bree pranced behind Daryl proudly as he pulled their hall in a wheel barrel he had found in the backyard. She carried the large tub of jerky in her arms. “You look happy” Michonne chuckled smoothly as she looked over Bree. “What is that?” Pliny asked tapping on the Tub. “Our new Jerky stash!” Bree called out slipping it into the back seat of Pliny’s car. “Really?” he asked incredulously Daryl laughed “you have no idea…a long time ago, she nearly ripped my hand off for a bag of it we found in a gas station” Daryl mused. Bree nodded “yeah the hand was coming off if he didn’t let go, that jerky was mine…of course we can share this” Bree said. “Hell I found it” Daryl said poking Bree on the forehead. “Come on we have to head back it’s almost noon” Michonne said as she finished loading up the car.

Heading back towards the Prison Bree rested against Daryl, her eyes watching the scenery, she cuddle the side of her face into his back more, closing her eyes briefly. But she opened them. “Did I just see something out there?” she thought her eyes glued to the woods, something small, was running for its life through the woods. “Daryl” Bree called pointing, Daryl slowed the bike down “do you see it?” she asked looking at the figure. “Yeah I see it” He muttered, pulling the bike over he and Bree jumped off and headed for the woods. “What is it?” Michonne asked as Pliny to pull over. She got out the car and walked over to them “there’s someone out there” Bree said pointing “well lets go” Michonne said following after Daryl as they darted into the woods.

A boy ran from growling Walkers, these walkers were freshly tuned and spry able to run grumpily along. He looked back with frightened gun metal eyes. Panting, tired, he gasped as he fell forward tripping on his untied show laces, falling to the ground he closed his eyes tightly and awaited the walkers. There was a sizzle, a splat, and a thud, the boy looked up quivering.

“Hey kid you okay?” Daryl asked snatching his Arrow from the Walkers skull, the kid nodded and watched him clean his arrow off on the fallen walker. Bree pulled her throwing knife out of the second walker and went to Daryl Michonne behind her. “You’re going to scare him” Michonne muttered, Daryl wasn’t exactly a comforting site to see, not if you were afraid and did not know him. “Hi, I’ Bree Raquel…and that big scary dude is Daryl, she’s Michonne” Bree said brushing past Daryl she held out her hand for the kid. “I-I’m Billy” He managed grasping Bree’s hand she pulled him up with a slight tug. The Kid looked over Bree, his eyes grew wide, and she looked a lot like him. “Are you alone?” She asked him. Billy nodded and looked to the two fallen walkers.

“Now” he muttered sadly “those two were with me…but they got bit” he said. Daryl and Bree glanced at each other “is there no one else with you?” Michonne asked, the boy shook his head his frizzy brown mop of curls flopping about. “No” his voice trembled. “ Billy” Bree sighed pulling out one of her throwing knives “it’s not safe being out there unarmed” she said He took it gratefully but it showed in his eyes he had no clue how to use it. Daryl looked over the boy and Bree, they did look very much alike. “It ain’t good to be out here alone neither. You should come with us, we got food, shelter, others, it’s a safe place” Daryl said Billy wasn’t used to Daryl’s tone, everything he said sounded like he was in a bad mood. “Don’t worry he means well he just sounds like a brute” Michonne said laughing. Billy nodded “and I really come…do you really have room for me?” Billy asked hopeful but hesitant. Something about his eyes, he was shy and innocent far too innocent for how old he looked, maybe 13 or 14. Or maybe they had all just gotten used to how stony Carl was, and thought that normal.

Bree smiled “oh please wait til’ ya see the place…there’s room for five elephants and a whale” she said laughing, Billy beamed and hugged her tightly Bree froze by the sudden act but relaxed and rested a hand on his head. “Hey it’s gon’ be okay” she said. Billy looked up at her and beamed with a nod. “Can he fit in the back seat?” Daryl asked Michonne looked the boy over “yeah he’ll just fit” she said with a smile.

Back at the prison, Bree and Daryl dismounted his Bike and went to Pliny’s car, Billy hopped out of the back seat, talking a mile a minute to Pliny and Michonne. Michonne laughed as she listened to him talk, she seemed happier somehow. The four of them started to unload, “can I help?” Billy asked quickly becoming timid. He eyed Daryl cautiously but the question was directed more towards him. Daryl looked over to Bree and with a nod handed Billy a light bag. Daryl then grabbed two bags himself and they both followed Bree into the Mess hall. A few people sat here and there but the hall was mostly empty. Carol sat with Beth as they fed Judith.

“We’re back Momma Carol!” Bree called out upon seeing her there, “Beth” Bree greeted with a smile, “Hey Bree’ra” Beth called with a grin. “Looks like you found a lot this time” she pointed out Daryl sat the bags down on a table with a loud thud, before rotating his shoulder around trying to loosen it up. Billy watched Daryl and then mimicked his movements with his own bag. Beth giggled “who’s your friend?” Carol asked with a kind smile. Bree sat her bag down and turned around Daryl held a small smirk as he had notice the boy copying him. “That’s Billy, we found him in the woods, and He’s going to be staying with us now” Bree said, waving him over.

Billy tore his attention away from Daryl and went to Bree’s side, he smiled at Carol and Beth waving a bit shyly “Hi” He said in a shaky tone. “Hi Billy I’m Carol” Carol said holding out her hand and he shook it quickly “are you Bree’s mom?” He asked just as fast, Carol blinked a few times “oh uh, no. not really but she is like a daughter to me” she answered. “Hi Billy, My names Beth” Beth stated waving. Billy blushed and waved back again. “Are you hungry?” Bree asked Billy as she looked over to the line of stoves in the mess hall. Billy nodded a bit “Kinda” he muttered before his stomach growled loudly. “Kinda” Daryl chuckled sitting down at the table, Billy rushed to sit next to him, making sure to sit just like him. Carol and Beth Giggled. “alright be still I’ll go fix you something to eat” Bree called walking away “ey” Daryl called Bree waved him off “I know, I know” she sighed. Carol got up from her seat and went to Aid Bree.

“He’s adorable” Carol said while Bree fixed a pot of boiling water, “strange for his age though, but yes” Bree replied as the two women watched Daryl and Beth talk to Billy. “He’s taken to Daryl quiet fast” Carol added “No kidding. Funny thing is, I think Daryl’s taking to him too” Bree said with a smile. “The kids people were walkers…they were chasing him, if we hadn’t seen him” Bree stopped and shook her head, Carol nodded, and turned towards the warm steam coming from the pot. “Poor thing, He seems a bit…off, if you get me” Carol said slowly and with care. Bree nodded “yes I understand, even more of a reason why I’m glad we found him, who knows what anyone else would have done” Bree murmured as she poured a box of noodles into the bubbling water. Carol nodded and grinned impishly “He looks like he could be yours…if no one knew any better” she said her eyes sliding from Bree to Daryl. Bree froe and her face became hard “I tol’ you” she said stiffly “After my twins…I don’t want any more, never again” Bree muttered stirring the noodles. Carol sighed and shook her head.

“that will change” Carol thought looking to Daryl who talked to the Boy who seemed really excited to have his attention, talking a mile a minute once again. “that will change”.


	2. Burry Our Own

It was late, Daryl had shown Billy to a free cell in their Cell block. Bree lay in wait in their shared Cell. No. In their shared room. She lay in the bed legs crossed, bouncing her dangling foot. Daryl laughed at the sight of her bliss “you sure seem happy” He noted taking a seat at the edge of the bed. “If you only knew” Bree sighed turning over she hugged his waist and looked up at him. “Its just nice, it’s like we’re becoming actual people again Daryl” Bree smile, and looked down “I haven’t felt like this since, I had my twins and Russell” she murmured. Daryl brushed back her mop of hair his gaze on her was tender “Bree” He breathed, his eyes fixed on her

“But it’s better” she added rolling onto her back. Daryl laid down next to her and turned his head to look at her, He watched her face, and it seemed to glow. She was simply Giddy he had never seen her like this before “why’s that?” He asked curious now he propped himself up with one arm. Bree’s eyes traveled up and locked on to his “Because it’s not isolated…we lived in a cabin in the woods…no one was hardly around just us, but now” Bree closed her eyes “there are others, people to talk to…I don’t feel confined” She said as if in a great relief. Daryl watched her and frowned a bit

Others

It was hard enough and took time for him to get used to Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Michonne, and the rest as it was. The crowds were not something Daryl was used to, He would get used to it, then again he would have to as both Rick and Bree had been hell bent on gathering and saving as many survivors as they could. Daryl touched Bree’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. There was also another problem, more people would mean more men and more men would mean more variety. And Bree? Bree was different. She wasn’t the type of girl you ran into often in this world, not anymore. She wasn’t gorgeous, not to the eye that didn’t know her, but she was pretty and that was good enough, but it was her confidence. That confidence that many women were missing. Daryl grumbled inwardly and laid down.

“Just what I need…got rid of Russell…bringing in a shit load more”

The following morning Bree headed down to the mess hall, her hair dripped from the showers and she shook it out like a dog. “Hey!” Karen giggled as the water flung onto her, Bree looked up at her playfully and laughed “that’s pay back for spraying that old soda on me the other day!” Bree called shaking her hair out more. Karen shielded herself and started laughing running from Bree “Stop it!” Karen giggled as the two tore through the mess hall. Beth and Maggie laughed at the site “get her Bree’ra!” Maggie cheered “Run Karen! Run!” Beth egged on. Karen shrieked and ran around a table.

Bree came to a halt as she bumped into Daryl falling back onto her rear. Karen stood behind him in a giggle fit “the perfect wall” Karen laughed pointing at Bree. Bree grumbled and brushed her pants off looking up to see her mass of hair had gotten Daryl’s shirt wet. Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip. “Karen…” she muttered slowly prying her teeth from her bottom lip “yes” Karen sang smugly, watching the shimmer in Bree’s eyes as they danced sharply, Glued to Daryl “you don’t play fair” She huffed, Karen turned away coyly and walked off waving “learning from the best Raquel, learning form the best” she called heading across the room to Sasha.

Daryl smirked and held out his hand pulling Bree to her feet. “Why doesn’t she play fair?” Daryl asked, he knew, he knew very well, but sometimes a guy just needs to hear it. Bree’s cheeks puffed out as she pouted and diverted her eyes else were “conversation not public friendly” She mumbled “oh please like everyone can’t hear yawl down in the showers” Maggie said laughing, Bree paled a bit and her face got a bit warm “Jesus” she whispered “are we that loud” she muttered, Daryl smirked and grabbed Bree’s hand pulling her too him he looked to Maggie as Glenn walked in. “ Like everyone can’t here you two up in the watch towers.” He said with a mischievous side smile, Maggie’s eyes grew wide and darted over to Glenn. Beth started to laugh “oh but he’s so, so right!” Beth laughed loudly “Oh hush up Beth!” Maggie said slapping her sisters arm embarrassment washing over her face. Glenn approached and his eyes darted over everyone “So right about what?” he asked, Beth opened her mouth wide to tell all when Maggie clamped her hand over it “Nothing!” Maggie said quickly “but we gotta talk”

Bree stood in the middle of the very first court yard trying to enjoy the sun, it was getting warmer now, slowly but surely. In her hand a wooden stake. Bree looked at the clawing walkers behind the gate with dull eyes “you ladies and gentlemen are a troublesome chore” she muttered, looking down at her stake she grip it firmly lifting it, she paused leering at a walker who seemed to be looking back at her “I hate your face” She sighed jabbing the stake through its forehead and ripping it back out.

The lineup wasn’t a large one, so Bree could take her time, behind her she could hear loud bounding feet “Bree’ra! Bree’ra!” Billy’s voice called, Bree turned around and smiled at him whipping the sweat from her brow. “Oh hey there munchkin” She puffed looked down at him. He smiled up at her broadly holding a stake of his own in his hands. “Daryl said you’d teach me how to clear the front gates!” He spoke exactly as he held up his stake. “Did he now” Bree said looking back she only had about 5 or 6 left, she turned to Billy and nodded. “Alright come on Billy boy” she said ruffling his hair, he laughed and followed her in front of the gate.

“See it’s simple just pick one…anyone and” Bree jabbed the stake in a female walkers face pulling it out quickly “do that, but it’s got to be near the top of the head, forehead is best” Bree said with a smile and she looked down at Billy. Her smile faded, he was clutching the stake to his chest, and was frozen in fear as he gazed at a walker who was clawing at the gate, its eyes fixed on him. “Billy?” Bree asked resting a hand on his shoulder. Billy started to scream at the top of his lungs. “Billy!?” Bree cried dropped her stake she pulled the screaming boy to her “Billy its ok” she said firmly rubbing his back on head resting atop his head.

Billy gripped at her shirt and shook her head, not screaming anymore wailing, crying. “Billy honey what’s wrong?” Bree said stooping a bit to be eyeline with him. Billy’s eyes were shut tightly as he pointed to the walker. “It’s my, my, my…” He stammered through tears, Bree looked over to the walker that had started his fit. Her eyes scanned him, it had gun metal eyes, “Billy…that walker” she said slowly. “Billy that walker was…” Billy sniffled and tried to catch his breath but his next words sent him to sobbing.

“My brother!” He wailed.

Bree hugged Billy tightly and looked at the walker, “Shhh it’s alright” she said softly brushing his hair while he hid his face in her shoulder. “We don’t kill our own this way, we have some rules to this sort of thing” Bree said at this Billy looked up at her blinking the tears that were having trouble falling free from his eyes. Bree looked up to see Rick and Carl in the gardens. She popped her finger sin her mouth and whistled loudly. Rick looked up to see Bree waving at him.

“Wonder what she wants?” He asked Carl taking his attention away from the still growing grapes. “Well maybe we should go see?” Carl said tilting his head to see his father from beneath the sheriff’s hat.

“Hey” Rick called jogging over to Billy and Bree, Carl following behind him. “Hey Rick…I need a bit of help” Bree said glancing down at Billy who was still latched to her, eyeballing his walker brother. “With what?” Rick asked slowly following the boys gaze. His eyes grew once he focused on the walker. “Is he” Bree nodded cutting Rick off lest the boy would start wailing again. “Rick I need to get out there and get him, we burry our own” Bree stated rubbing Billy’s back he watched Rick hopefully. “Yeah” Rick said nodding his head “yeah we do” He looked down at Billy “we’ll get him and bring him back” he said. Bree brushed Billy’s hair back away from his forehead “we’ll give him a small service and you can go to the grave and talk to him whenever to like…” Bree said softly. Billy nodded, as Bree let go of him and walked to Rick’s side.

“Carl, stay with Billy, and open the gate to let us back in” Rick instructed as he and Bree exited the main gate. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, I know you’re not really up for these kinds of things yet” Bree sighed, Rick shook his head “No, no it’s alright, little jobs like this keep me sharp, besides it’s the kids family, I get it” Rick said looking down at Bree with a faint smile. “You’d do the same for me” he added, Bree gave a nod and looked at the small group of 5 walkers. She sighed and raised her stake in the air, bracing herself she rushed one jabbing it quickly in the top of the head. As it fell to the ground Rick rushed the next one, one by one they alternated like this only there was only one left.

“Bless your heart” Bree muttered before jabbing the stake through Billy’s brother’s head. Instead of letting him fall she caught the reeking body, stumbling a bit. “Ugh…heavy, damn!” Bree cursed Rick chuckled and ran to help her they an arm over each of their shoulders and carried the body inside as the boys opened the gates.

“Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted…”

Hershel’s seemed to carry over the graves under the afternoon sun. Bree held Billy’s hand as she stood at his side eyes glued to the grave Daryl had dug for Billy’s brother.

“This is my comfort in my affliction, that your promise gives me life”

Billy sniffled and shut his eyes crying lightly, Daryl rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder, gripping lightly, solacing him. Billy looked up at Daryl with big watery eyes, Daryl gave him a short nod and then turned his head back to the grave. Tyreese and Karen filled dirt over the grave, over the body.

“For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted” Hershel went on, Bree’s gaze shifted to the crops, where Rick and Carl watched the funeral from a distance, Billy tugged on Bree’s arms and hid his face in it. Bree gazed down at him and sighed patting his head she looked up at Daryl.

“For none of us lives to himself, and none of us dies to himself. The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me…”

Billy began to cry again and Bree hugged him, Daryl standing over them both like a tower, Hershel closed up his bible and looked at the boy with pity “for thou are with me” he repeated softly the boy looked up at Hershel then to the grave. With a loud sniffle Billy looked from Bree’s face to Daryl’s. “You’ll be alright” Bree spoke softly “we’ll make sure of that” Daryl affirmed with a nod. Billy whipped his eyes and mimicked Daryl’s nod.

**Mid Afternoon**

Bree, Karen, Daryl, and Tyreese were on a run, they stood in front of a drug store “are we sure about this place?” Karen asked looking over everyone. She nodded to the door “I mean, it’s tied shut” she added, Daryl took out his knife and twirled it around “we’ll just have to find out we don’t have much of a choice, that lady Joan thinks she’s pregnant needs the test…and that kid Molly she needs more of that chickenpox cream” Daryl stated, Bree held the rope o Killers Collar as the dog eyes were glued to the door. “Careful Daryl….there’s definitely something in there, and Killer is not having it” Bree warned, before lifting her throwing knives. Daryl nodded and readied himself at the door. Karen braced the other side of the door, Machete ready, Tyreese stood next to Bree in front of the door, his gun aimed and bullet muter on the barrel.

“On three” Daryl said looking over everyone.

“One”

“Two”

Daryl cut he wire that had held shut the doors, it broke with a loud snap and a hiss.

“Three!” He called as he and Karen hopped back before running back a ways, bow raised and machete ready. Yet nothing came.

Bree and Karen glanced at each other, Bree unhooked Killer’s rope “Killer go!” she ordered and he dog tore off into the store. It was quiet, the four of them watched the shop intently. Killers nails could be heard tapping against the tile floors. But there wasn’t much more sound than that. “let’s go” Bree called pulling a double bladed at off her back she headed into the store, “I’ve got you covered” Daryl called following close behind her, his bow nearly pointed over her shoulder, a flash light lighting the way. Tyreese and Karen followed behind them covering their rear.

“It seems clear” Daryl muttered as they stopped in the middle of the entrance Killer’s sniffing and tapping echoing in the background. “I think we can slip up into twos” Daryl went on as he tossed everyone a duffle bag “Bree you and Karen go gather what’s needs for the women and kids, Tyreese and I will get the things for the men and any food or useful items we can find. “Got it” Bree said taking a flashlight she and Karen headed off “Bu be careful!” Tyreese called after them as he disappeared down an aisle.

Karen grabbed toothpaste and unopened brushes off of some shelves “we’ll be needing more of these over time” she said filling her bag, Bree turned to the soap, face soaps, body washes, shampoos or what was left of them she smiled and picked up a roller of deodorant “and lots an’ lots of this” she said laughing, Karen turned to see what she was holding and laughed herself “cause I am telling you Daryl can get ripe” Bree said giving a soft air whistle, Karen laughed more “oh don’t worry so can Tyreese” she laughed.

Daryl gabbed health bars, and other snack items off of the snack aisle, “so” Tyreese breathed filling his bag with mixed nuts, caned things such as soup and chicken. “Just how long had you and Bree been together?” He asked, Daryl stopped and glanced back at Tyreese, he turned to reach for another box of snack items paused and looked back at Tyreese again. The question had caught him off guard “I donno” Daryl muttered with a hint of shyness. “It’s been a few years now I guess” He added going back to work trying not to look Tyreese in the eye.

Tyreese laughed “Man, oh man, how’d you get your hands on that” Daryl rose a brow and turned to face him on the defensive “what’d you mean?” He asked roughly Tyreese raised his hands “Hey, I’m just saying she’s a handful” Tyreese said slowly Daryl relaxed and nodded “and that well, you two look like you’d clash” He added. The corner of Daryl’s mouth twitched as he tried not to smile “Yeah well in the beginning we did” He sighed swiping the whole shelf into the bag “but she grew on me you know?” He added, Tyreese exhaled “Yeah I know” He breathed as he thought of Karen.

Daryl smirked “You got your heart set on that other one huh?” Daryl asked Tyreese gave a halfhearted laugh “Yeah but-”

**CRASH**

Daryl and Tyreese jumped and as Karen’s scream bounced off the drug store walls.

“Shit!” Bree cursed as she held out her axe swinging it like a bat at the undead dog running for them. “Hell when did it start getting the damn animals!” she yelled Karen held Killer by the collar, keeping her from getting into a fight or worse getting bit. The four remaining walker dogs snarled and surrounded them. Bree’s heart raced “Daryl!” she yelled as one lunged at her and she prepared to swing.


	3. Family

**THWACK**

The Walker Dog fell to the ground a large gash in its belly. Bree quickly swung her arms around hitting another jumping for Karen as she struggled to restrain Killer. “Karen run!” Bree called backing up a bit as the dogs rose to their feet with dead hollow eyes they snarled and gurgled maws hanging open. “Don’t let them get Killer, run!” Bree called Karen nodded and tore off through the store, as she did so the Dog made chase. Bree stopped two but two were missing. “Nono no!” Bree screamed as she caught a glimpse of one tail disappear down the next aisle.

These dogs were faster than the human walkers, maybe because they were hunters by nature. Whatever it was they were good at dodging things. Bree brought her axe down and the dog moved, the axe just missing its head, hacking off a small sliver of its ear. “Shit!” Bree cursed moving out the way quickly. As it went to bite her, but she wasn’t quick enough and its teeth grazed her skin leaving what looked similar to scratch marks. “Great” Bree muttered taking the chance to swing again, she axed the dog in half. It was still trying to stand, and eventually it got up on just its two front legs.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Bree yelled rushing for it, the second dog lunged and took her to the ground. Bree screamed and held it’s snapping jaws away from her face with her arm.

_SH-WISH_

Bree screamed in shock as an arrow head ripped a hole between the dog’s eyes and its tip only inches away from her face. “D-Daryl!” she called his voice grateful and she shoved the dog off of her. “Get down” Daryl said in annoyance as he kicked the severed dog to the ground, drawing his leg up he stomped on its head, leaving a pool of shatter bone, teeth, and brain. Bree scrambled ot her feet and picked up her axe. “where’s Karen and Killer?” She called Daryl pointed back “I saw them headed for the exit, Tyreese took on the other two dogs” He called Bree nodded “come on lets go” she called running for the front of the drug store.

Tyreese shot one of the dogs in the head and it fell dead, it’s other snarled and jumped into the air. Tyreese fired clipping its leg the dog fell to the ground, flailing as it tried to stand back up. “No you don’t” Daryl growled as he fired an arrow into the dog’s skull, it stopped moving. Tyreese watched the two fallen dogs bewildered and disturbed. Daryl snatched his arrow from the dog’s body and suck in back in its holder. “Since when are animals turning?” Tyreese asked looking up wide eyed, Karen reentered the store, Killer panting happily next to her. “That what I said” Bree sighed calming herself down. That was the most unexpected walker attack she’d ever been in next to Greene Farm and the West Wing of the tombs.

Tyreese looked at Bree’s arm uneasily, seeing the wound. Daryl eyed him “don’t go getting spooked” Daryl said pushing in front of her, blocking her from his line of site. “It must be nice being Immune you don’t have worry about thing like that” Karen said with a tired smile. Bree looked down at her arm and covered it “It’s not exactly like that” she said softly. Daryl grabbed her hand “It really isn’t” he muttered swinging his bag and Bree’s of supplies over his shoulder “we should get going, besides we gotta tell the others about the new breed of dog” He added allowing Tyreese to lead them out of the store.

Back at the Prison, Carol cleaned Bree’s wound while Daryl and Tyreese talked to Rick, Hershel and Glenn sat nearby. “This must have hurt” Carol said sympathetically, Bree shook her head “not a whole lot…it stung for a while but that was it” she said with a frown. Daryl eyed Bree as she rubbed her stomach with her good hand. “I should have checked some of the nearby buildings for you” he muttered looking off to the side. Bree gazed at him it took her a while to understand, “your stomach” he stated, Bree looked down she hadn’t noticed “oh” she breathed pulling her hand away. “I’m fine” Bree stated with a smile “Really” she added as Daryl looked at her with skepticism.

“even so, there wasn’t anything around…without the governor there isn’t anything fresh lying around” Bree sighed “and I’ll be damned if I-” Carol raised her hand “Please do not finish that thought” She begged turning green, Bree smiled apologetic and nodded “right sorry…cast iron stomach ya know?” she asked standing up. Carol had finished wrapping her arm. “You wanna go out for a walk around the prison? Check everything out?” Daryl asked her, his words were timid, and he didn’t look her in the eyes. Bree smiled widely “is that a date request?” she asked Daryl looked off awkwardly rubbing his arm.

Carol giggled as she watched the two of them, she couldn’t help but smile. Carol quickly quieted herself down hoping that they would carry on forgetting she was there.

“Maybe it is” Daryl mumbled his eyes cast on the ground he shifted his weight in clumsy motions, Bree grinned and chuckled to herself. It had been a long time since he had been like this, what had sparked this sort of behavior up? Bree hopped off of the metal table and walked to Daryl’s side grabbing his hand “sure why not it’s nice out” She said.

Out in the Prison yards, Daryl walked hand in hand with Bree it was quiet for a long while. Bree looked up at Daryl and moved herself closer to him. Daryl looked down at her and smiled a bit. “Do you think he’s still out there?” Bree asked looking out towards the woods “Maybe, there is always a chance but it’s been a while, He’s gotta rebuild its going to take him a long time to find enough people after killing off his own” Daryl stated, Bree nodded eye still stuck to the woods. Daryl kept his eyes on her before sighing he stopped and looked up ahead of him “Do you think this is better?” he asked Bree shifted her gaze to look at him “is what better?” she asked “staying here, collecting others, growing this place. Is it better than, going out in search for those places, the ones that know about the virus, about you?” Daryl asked looking down at her, his shy held a grave shine.

Bree slowly smiled “honestly I forgot about that” she admitted, “but I’m so tired of always searching for somewhere” She sighed “we’d been doing that for years, Daryl this could be home” Bree said grabbing his other hand she looked up at him. And then to a few people a few survivors that had joined them, they were sitting out in the grass. Sitting without a care in the world, talking. Bree smiled and looked back to Daryl she brushed away his growing Bangs “I’d rather stay and make this home, then search the entire world for answers. Michonne and Pliny’s knowledge will be enough for now” She said.

Daryl lowered his eyes and touched her cheek glancing behind him he saw a shadowed corner he looked down at Bree and smirked. Slowly he led her into the shadows against the stone walls of the Prison. “What are you doing?” Bree chuckled as he leaned against the wall and brought Bree to him, leaning her body against his. “there are too many eyes around here” he muttered before leaning forward, Bree smiled in amusement and reached her body up a bit with her toes and tilted her head, meeting him in a kiss.

His arm slid down her back resting loosely across her back and hips, finger latched into the belt loop of her patched up camouflage pants. He grazed the crease between her lips with his tongue, Bree smirked and kept her lips shut. Daryl grunted in a light frustration at her stubbornness and used his arm to pull her closer to him. Holding her tighter, Bree’s body as flattened against his, she shivered able to feel his stomach moving against her own every time he breathed. She dragged her hands down his chest resting them between his stomach and hers. Pressing her palms against him lightly.

Daryl let out a soft moan and reached one hand and rested it around her neck, under her air, he strengthened the kiss and grazed the crease of her lips again, slowly gently, Begging. Bree parted her lips and Daryl’s tongue rushed its way in. Bree gasped in surprise and drew back but Daryl followed and pulled her close again. Daryl’s tongue marked its territory every inch of Bree’s mouth. His hot breath pouring into her body. He drew back his wander tongue, free to move Bree nibbled softly on his lip, Daryl grunted and hand began to slide, from her neck to her shoulders, her shoulders down her side. She nipped and pulled at his lip in a playful kiss. His hands wandered lower, slipping easily into her loose pants.

Bree drew in a sharp breath and moaned softly, Daryl fired up again pulling her closer. Bree drew back resting her hand on his chest she held him at bay “Daryl” she breathed in a gasp of air. He looked at her with eyes glazed over, Panting slightly. “We’re still outside” she managed clearing her throat. Daryl gave her a crooked smile, he removed his hand form her pants and with the other brushed the hair away from her face. “Not feeling on the wild side today huh?” he asked mockingly Bree rolled her eyes and fixed her crop top which had been lifted far too high and out of place. “Yeah well we still have plenty of work to do, remember” Bree said walking away she held a proud ego filled stroll “No play with a bit of work” she called reaching her hand back behind her. Daryl watched her stand in the sun, He looked up at the Prison walls and smiled “Home huh?” he whispered to himself pushing his body off the wall he jogged over to her and grabbed her hand.

The sun was setting, Bree had fixed Dinner with the help of Carol, Beth, and Sasha, it took more than two hands to create a meal big enough to feed them all now. Bree wandered through the mess hall as everyone talked in their group of friends and ate peacefully. She smiled as some of the children yawned and rested their heads on their parents, or what was becoming their parents. “Hey Glenn” Bree called as He state with his family he looked up and smiled. Everyone with each day was looking more and more at peace. “Yeah Bree’ra what’s up?” He asked “you see Daryl? I can’t find Billy either” Bree asked resting her hands on her hips, she wasn’t worried. Before is anyone was out of site it would cause anyone to worry, for once it wasn’t so serious.

“I think I saw them out towards he graves” Glenn stated.

Billy headed out towards the Graves, the sun was starting to set, with him he carried a bushel of wild flowers, the orange hue of the sky almost making the bright yellow flowers glow. He looked down at his feet as he headed towards the grave plots, a small creaking sound drew his eyes up.

Daryl fixed the tilted wooden cross grave marker and placed a white rose on it. Stroking the dirt with his fingers. “Hey” Billy said standing next to him. Daryl looked up at the kid, eyes blinking as they caught to shine of the orange sky. Daryl shielded his eyes a bit “yeah” Billy kneeled on the ground next to Daryl “who’s that?” he asked pointing to the grave before laying his flowers down on the grave in front of him, he smiled sadly at his brothers grave before turning back to Daryl. Daryl watched the Kid briefly “it’s my brother” He said, it didn’t hurt so much anymore, it was just a dull pain in his chest. Billy’s eyes grew wide “You lost your brother too?” He asked Daryl nodded “Mmmhm” he hummed gazing at the grave, Billy gazes at his brother’s grave as well. It went silent.

“His name was Marcus…he was just trying to protect me. He was always trying to protect me” Billy admitted sniffling a bit. Daryl watched the kid looking him over, he nodded towards Merle’s Grave. “Merle was protecting me as well” He turned and looked at the boy “he’s the reason why this place is still here” He added. “Marcus isn’t that much of a hero….I was just able to get away, but now I don’t have anybody” Billy sniffled and whipped his nose on his sleeve. “Your parents get bit?” Daryl asked Billy shook his head “No or I don’t know I never knew my parents, Marcus and I lived in the local catholic orphanage.” Billy sighed something about Daryl made him want to stay composed. Billy looked Daryl in the eyes “But Marcus got to old, he turned 18 and they kicked him out” Billy looked back at the grave “that was right before the outbreak, he came back and got me when it went bad…and found us a group of people…but they all got bit…and then they chased us, Marcus let me run ahead of him, and he tripped on a tree root.” Billy closed his eyes “I went back to help but he told me to run, to run and to never look back, so I did.” Water stung at Billy’s eyes “but I thought he was going to be behind me…he was always right there” Billy said whipping away his tears.

Daryl placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder “but you’re not by yourself, there are a bunch of people here” Daryl said in his usual dry tone. Billy blinked away remaining tears “ Marcus gave you a chance to get away because he knew you were touch enough to make it” Daryl added “and trust me…Bree’s taken you under her wing, you’ll never be alone” Daryl said with a smirk “ In a way you’re brother is a bit of a hero, he saved you” Daryl added. Billy nodded, looked to his brother’s grave, and smiled. He took a yellow flower from the bushel and placed it on Merle’s Grave. He looked up at Daryl and Smiled “wild flowers grow anywhere…if you place one and a sea falls they grow on the gave…it’ll always have flowers, it’ll always have life” Billy said, Daryl smiled down at him and slapped Billy in the middle of the back gently “kid you’re pretty smart” He said Billy Beamed “yeah not really that’s just what the nuns used to say” Billy said laughing. Daryl chuckled a bit himself.

Up on the slight hill Bree watched the two with a small smile on her face, the wind shifted her hair and she narrowed her eyes into a fond gaze. She watched them talk, smile, and laugh. Beth ran out “Bree’ra!” she called stopping at her side, “Carol sent me, she said you need to eat” Beth said, But Bree was barely listening her eyes lingered on Daryl and Billy. Beth followed her gaze a knowing smile came to her face as she crossed her arms. “Daryl’s changed a lot huh?” Beth asked glancing up at Bree “He looks like a dad out there don’t he?” she pressed on. Bree snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Beth, she then looked to the boys again. “You’d two be great you know…You’re only a bit older than Maggie…but to be honest” Beth said looking down at her hands “sometimes I feel like my own momma is around when you’re here” she said softly timidly. Bree gasped and looked down at Beth.

“I mean I know it’s weird but-” Beth froze and Bree hugged her tightly “Beth” Bree choked, Beth smiled and hugged Bree back “It’s not weird” Bree whispered shaking her head. “I know just look at me and Carol” she added. Beth nodded and smiled. The two pulled away and looked at each other. “Hey what’d I miss?” Daryl asked as he walked up with Billy beside him. Billy ran to Bree and hugged her side, he turned to look up at Daryl “Nothing much” Beth said shoving her hands in her pants pockets. “Just looking for you two” Bree said ruffling Billy’s hair “it dinner time” she added. “was just visiting family” Daryl explained Billy nodded “yeah!” he called Bree chuckled “family” she sighed looking over the three of them under the lovely pink hue of the setting sun. “Right, well come on, I need my family to eat” She said urging them all back inside the prison. Beth giggled “yeah right like you can talk! You hardly eat” she poked fun as the four disappeared into the Prison walls.


	4. Back to School

**Spring**

Bree breathed in the fresh morning air, stretching her hands into the sky, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. “geez” she muttered ringing out her damp hair. “This shit man, it takes hours to dry” she said to herself pulling at a strand of curl “maybe I should thin it a bit” Bree sighed, “Don’t you dare” Daryl said Bree jumped and turned to face him “don’t do that!” she barked Daryl chuckled “you’re slippin’ you need to stay alert” he warned Bree brushed his statement off. “So we going survivor searching today?” She asked Daryl nodded “yeah, Michonne left on a run…looking for the governor, so It’s just me, you, Maggie, and Glenn. “Hey I wanna come” Beth’s voice rang Bree turned to look at her as she walked over to the two of them shoving a small pistol in her belt.

Daryl and Bree glanced at each other briefly “I want to carry my own weight” Beth said nodding Daryl and Bree glanced at each other again. “Please, I want to help, I need to learn anyway, that way I can help…if you ever get sick again” Beth said to Bree. Bree sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. “Alright, alright” Bree sighed Beth smiled and jumped with glee “thank you, I swear I won’t let you guys down!” she cheered.

Glenn pulled the truck alongside the Van Daryl and Bree rode in. “we’ve been through the housing development and the strip mall, I don’t think anyone’s out here” Maggie called out of the passenger’s seat. Daryl reached out his window and pointed ahead of them “there’s a few more houses up ahead, mostly and a High school. We check those, and then we head back” Daryl said, Maggie nodded and looked to Glenn who followed Daryl down the street.

Maggie and Glenn went to check the houses, while Beth, Bree and Daryl started on the High school. “Keep your eyes peeled” Daryl warned “this place is big…remember Beth we stay together at all times, if you need to hide, hide, but remember the signal” Bree said turning on her flashlight “flash once, pause, double flash, pause, one flash” Bree said demonstrating. “Yeah I got it, I’ll be okay” Beth assured. Bree nodded and looked to Daryl “we’re ready” she said.

Daryl played pointman, flashing his light down the hall bow read. He and Bree had placed themselves before and behind Beth Bree kept eye on the rear, her double sided axe ready. “Its way too quiet in here” Beth muttered her eyes darting in all directions. “Yeah, but for the moment that means no walkers” Daryl said pausing “be thankful” He peeked inside one of the class rooms, opening the door slowly, carefully. Beth held her breath. A little more. Daryl’s foot slipped and kicked the door open, he raised his bow quickly ready to fire. But the room was void, minus a few bloody desperate finger prints on the windows and a half eaten body of a young teen girl. Beth covered her mouth and nose at the horrible smell. Her stomach lurching as she watched the little pale worms inching out of the gashing of the gnawed body. “Gross, there is no one in here…can we go?” Beth asked scampering out the room past Bree and puked. Bree lowered her axe, and rubbed Beth’s back. Daryl closed the room door behind him and pointing down the hall.

Three classrooms latter, they made it to the principal’s office. Daryl tried the handle “Locked” He said looking up at the door, at the paper covered glass. He glanced back at Beth, drawing back the butt of his Bow he rammed it into the glass. It shattered loudly, Bree and Beth looked around quickly expecting for walkers to come around the corners, out of some rooms with open doors. Nothing.

“Beth” Daryl called holding out his hand, Beth gulp but nodded and took his hand, he hoisted her up and she climbed through the opening. Landing on the other side safely she looked around, all was still. She turned around and turned the lock opening the door. Daryl sent Bree ahead of him before going in himself, checking the rear one last time. All was clear.

“HEY!” Someone called, the three of them turned to face the stranger Daryl aimed his bow and Beth threw her hands in the air, and Bree stood in front of Beth leering. “Oh my god” The boy said lowering his gun, a happy smile came to his face, and tears to his eyes. “You’re living breathing people!” He cheered happily, “Patrick, Luke Chloe!” The boy called behind him the grin stuck on his face like a burst bubblegum bubble. “Come on out its safe! It’s others!” He called. A young girl with brunette hair stuck her head out, following a boy whom looked a bit like her, and a child who resembled the first boy. “Just because we’re people doesn’t mean it’s safe” Daryl scoffed Beth’s eyes lit up at the boy holding the gun “yes it does, don’t mind him…he’s just…” Beth paused stepping out from behind Bree “Like that sometimes” she sighed offering a smile.

The boy smiled down at Beth, “yeah, believe me I wouldn’t care if he cursed me out twenty ways form Sunday! I’m just glad to see living faces” the boy laughed “I’m Zach” He introduced, “that’s Chloe, Patrick and Luke” he said pointing out his friends. “Well My names Beth…that guy’s Daryl and she’s Bree” Beth said Zach nodded at them “It’s so nice to meet you” Bree eyed the children “Have you guys been hold up in here long?” she asked Chloe nodded “kind of, we got chase din here by four dead dogs... we had managed to stuff all the walkers into the Gym but they started piling up and the rope we had was snapping” Chloe explained, Bree and Daryl looked at each other. “Snapping?” Bree asked “How long ago was that?” Daryl cut in. Patrick shifted his glasses and cleared his throat, “yesterday” he said, “but Zach said it would last through today” Luke the youngest chimed in.

**BAM**

The children jump but Beth, Bree, and Daryl barely moved, “Looks like your times a bit off” Beth said, Zach watch her in wonderment as she did not seem afraid. “How many?” Bree asked standing on her tip toes to look out of the opening Daryl had made in the door. “H-how many?” Patrick asked “How many walkers?” Bree called looking back at him. “Um 20 may be less” He stammered. “20!” Beth cried out, “maybe less” Patrick corrected.

“Either way we’re fucked if we don’t move now” Bree said taking up her axe, She opened the door and poked her head out, she could hear the walkers coming up the hall. The way they had originally came “It’s a good thing we didn’t take the left route when we first entered the school” Daryl said looking at Bree. She nodded “Hey do you know your ways around here?” He called back to the kids, Zach eyed Beth and stepped up “yeah I do, I can lead the way if you cover me” He said, Daryl gave a nod and lifted his bow. Zach peeked his head out before exiting the office, Daryl following behind him, “go on stay together okay” Beth said ushering Chloe, Luke, and Patrick out before following them. Bree once again took the rear.

“Keep your eyes open, we’re ahead of the Gym walkers but we don’t know what’s ahead” Daryl warned, “If a walker gets to close find me and trust me, no matter that happens” Bree stated “Don’t trust what you’ve come to know about the walkers effects on the living when it comes to Bree, she’s the exception to most walker laws, we’ll explain it to you when we get you back to our camp” Beth informed. “You guys sound like some super freaky military team” Chloe mused hiding her fear as she looked at Bree. “What are you like a robot or something? Like the terminator huh?” she asked. Bree laughed “I wish” she her voice was sour.

They rounded a corner, the moaning and guttural gurgles of the Walkers seemed to fill the air. “They’re catching up!” Luke said fearful, “don’t worry just keep moving” Beth breathed glancing back. “Hey Kid how far?” Daryl asked Zach turned to him “I think it’s just up ahead, the lunch room leads to the quad. Form there if I remember there are three doors to the parking lot” Zach said. “Well lets speed up, at this rate they’ll catch us” Beth said, no one had any objections and each picked up the pace.

Daryl opened the door to the Lunch room and froze.

Walkers were seated at the tables unmoving. “I thought you’ve been this way” He said quietly to Zach. “No my sister used to go to this school…I just know the layout we never check this section…” Zach muttered. Bree gazed into the Lunch room, it looked like the walkers had fallen asleep, to put it simply. Their eyes were open but they didn’t move, almost as if in a trance, they also seemed far more decayed that the typical walkers She and Daryl had come across in their runs. Bree grabbed Luke’s hand and stepped pasted Daryl and Zach and into the Lunch room. She stooped and carefully hoisted Luke onto her back.

“Bree!” Daryl hissed in disapproval, Bree turned back to him and pressed her finger to her lips.

Slowly she tipped down the rows of Lunch tables, making as little noise as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she stopped, her movement much like a Chameleon, pause, step, ease, pause, and step. “Luke be my eyes, look around and tell me what you see” Bree whispered, Luke nodded and scanned the room, “they’re all just staring straight ahead” He said quietly. “Good” Bree sighed, turned around she waved to Beth “come on, do as I do” she called. Beth nodded and grabbed her Gun out of her belt for good Measure. She turned to Chloe and Patrick “follow after me” Beth said going in after Bree.

“Come on Patrick don’t just stand there knocking your knees together!” Chloe hissed in a hushed tone, pushing Patrick ahead of her, the boy was frightened but moved slowly. Daryl turned to Zach “go on, I got you” He said, Zach headed out Focused on Bree, who was far ahead by now. She was almost to the doors that lead to the quad. Beth a short distance behind her. Daryl’s eyes darted this way and that as he covered them from behind.

The trek seemed like it was taking hours, like the stretch was never ending. But they were almost there, Bree and Luke reached the Exit and waited there. Beth was getting closer. When…

“Ahhh!”

Patrick gasped as he slid on a metal lunch tray that lay in the floor, it scrapped across the tile floor loudly and he came to a crash on the ground at Beth’s feet. Bree’s heart dropped and Daryl’s eyes darted around “Patrick! You Idiot!” Chloe yelled as she saw the walker’s began to move, “Run!” Daryl yelled to Zach with a light shove, Zach ran and Daryl followed behind him “ain’t much brighter yellin’ at the top of your lungs!” Beth said scolding Chloe before pulling Patrick to his feet with some trouble.

The walkers had started to get up and advance Bree held open the exit door “Come on!” she called beckoning for them to go faster, to come to her. Daryl pushed his bow back onto his back and instead took up his automatic he fired at the walkers. Bree ushered Beth, Patrick, Chloe, and Zach though the door. Once Daryl reached her she headed out too with Luke.

“Zach keep leading we’ve got them covered!” Beth called holding up her gun and firing at the few walkers in the quad. Zach nodded and led them on through the large outdoor center. Luke’s arms gripped tightly around Bree’s neck as she ran. “It’s ok, we’re almost to the parking lot look” she said to him pointing ahead. Luke smiled, Bree lost her footing and felt fingers grabbing at her ankle. “Luke!” she gasped in a swift movement she pulled him up into the air by his arms and threw him off of her, Daryl cursed and dropped his automatic to the ground and caught to the boy “Bree!” he called holding the boy with one hand he swung free his bow with the other and fired at the walker struggling with Bree’s kicking legs. “Luke?” Bree called kicking her leg free from the fallen walker and turning over on her stomach. “I got him, now get up we gotta go!” Daryl said, Bree nodded and grabbed Daryl’s automatic off the ground as she got up. She came to a halt and went to turn back around “Your arrow!” she called Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as he ran with Luke “forget it, ain’t no time those walkers are going to break down that glass” Daryl puffed, out of breath as he followed Zach’s lead out into the parking lot.

The group slowed down, stopping to catch their breath at the very edge of the parking lot. Beth rested her hands on her knees and she bent over gasped for air. Chloe held her hand to her burning lungs and sucked in as much air as she could. Patrick fell to his knees thankful for the rest. Zach mimic’s Beth his stance and posture standing in front of her, their eyes locked and he started to laugh. “Whoo!” he called standing up straight “let’s go again!” he said lightheartedly “Crazy son of a bitch” Daryl muttered setting Luke down as he walked past Zach. Bree shook her head and smiled “come on we can’t stop now, we’ve got to go back to the Van on the main road and meet Maggie and Glenn” Bree spoke following after Daryl taking Luke by the hand.

“So what camp did you come from?” Zach asked Beth as he walked next to her, she had a flirtatious stroll and a coy smile. “Well we aren’t really from any camp…we joined a small group that need my dad’s help back at our farm, and then when walkers attacked us her were forced to leave, but we found a better place, it’s a lot larger and safer” Beth answered. “Where is this place?” Chloe asked her tone a bit caddy as she eyed Beth “it I told you, you’d never want to come with us” Beth giggled shaking hair head, showing off her long silvery locks. “Try me” Chloe bit sharply walking closer to Zach.

Daryl chuckled as he and Bree watched the three of them “I do believe that’s my patent stroll!” Bree shrieked Daryl laughed more “uhuh and that’s you I’ve got ya smile too…girls been taking notes” Daryl said beyond amused. Bree sighed and shook her head “well mimicry is the highest form of flattery” She breathed proudly. “Yeah but that other one there is gonna rip Beth’s head off look” Daryl said pointing at Chloe.

It was an easy walk back to the main road, Maggie and Glenn stood leaning against their truck. “Oh hey you guys are back” Glenn called with asigh of relief “you had us worried” Maggie added “we ran into a bit of trouble but we got out okay” Beth said going to her sister’s side she looked back to Zach and the others “we found them” she added. “Beth says you guys have a safe place?” Zach asked Glenn smiled “yeah room for all of you, we can fit two in the back of the truck” He said. Beth hopped n he bed of the Truck, and Zach went to follow. Chloe crossed her arms and huffed in displeasure, “come on we’ve got room for the three of you in the van” Bree said nodding over to the beat up silver minivan.


End file.
